may God give you pardon and peace
by daughterofmars
Summary: Miyako fic. The moment she stares death in the eyes, Miyako realises the error of her ways. Contains Christian themes.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Pairings: **Miyako/Virgin Mary, Miyako/Chikane (somewhat)

**Notes: **I'm not intending any offence against Christianity with this. I'm a Christian myself. Remember, this is Miyako's sick thinking.

**Summary: **The moment she stares death in the eyes, she realises the error of her ways...

* * *

**may God give you pardon and peace**

* * *

_thou shalt not make for thyself an idol_

"Do you understand now?" Chikane asks in a voice too gentle to fit with how she's holding Miyako's face in her hands, her fingers ever so slowly sliding down to press against her throat.

Feeling her airway suddenly blocked, Miyako looks into eyes the exact same shade of blue as those of the very first icon she ever saw of the Holy Virgin Mother.

Maria-sama's face had held the same peaceful expression back then, she recalls, as the shadow-haired girl in front of her does now. Oh, Miyako had felt the divine love flow from those eyes… those smiling lips… filling her up until she thought she was going to pass out… it hadn't been imaginary; it couldn't be…

Maria-sama was such a beautiful reflection of God. And Chikane is such a beautiful reflection of Maria-sama… who can blame Miyako for wanting to touch her? Maria-sama? Surely not…

It was because of Maria-sama that Miyako had become a nun; in fact, she had no other reason but this to join the monastery. And now, because of this living, breathing image of the Holy Virgin, she remembers the words she uttered in order to bind herself to her… Maria-sama… Maria… _Chikane_…

So many years have passed since she found herself face to face with her beloved… with gentle, divine Maria-sama who had reached out and touched Miyako without shame, making the sacred words spill from her lips.

_ave Maria, full of grace_

Under the scrutiny of the abbess, Miyako had folded her hands, smiling up at the Blessed Virgin. _Theotokos_. They shared a secret, the two of them... the secret that behind God, the Almighty Father, stood Maria-sama... his Mother. And a mother never abandoned her child. Much like a woman would never abandon her trusted lover. Like Maria-sama would never abandon Miyako. They belonged together. They were destined.

That greeting had been the sacred promise between them back in those days; the vow of marriage, a dream building upon the beliefs of an innocent heart in love... and yet, as Maria-sama had tried Miyako's faithfulness; her strength... Miyako had responded by finding another lover, abandoning Maria-sama in favour of a false god… a devil…

_blessed art thou among women_

"Tsubasa-sama..." She whispers the name of her dark idol, understanding dawning, but too late. Staring into the Lunar Priestess' eyes, Miyako thinks she can see Maria-sama… feel her tightening her grip around Miyako's neck until the dark spots dancing like snowflakes across her vision melt into the black flames of Hell, blurring her memories of a blue-eyed saint who is smiling... at her... inviting Miyako to confess… her love… to love her...

"Goodbye, Sister," says the beautiful _Tsuki no Miko_ who, as a demonic angel, has been sent by Maria-sama as Miyako's second temptation… the temptation that she couldn't withstand… the temptation that has taken her far, far away from Maria-sama and led her straight to destruction…

_pray for us sinners_

She feels how sharp nails dig into her skin, slim fingers reaching for her trachea, squashing it as this personal nemesis of hers pushes her into a world without the mercy of God and without the love of the Holy Virgin...

A love that will never be blessed or understood…

A love that reached for the sky, but was bound to the earth by filthy shackles…

A love that died out when Miyako lost faith in Maria-sama's touch…

A love that has maybe been one-sided all along; nothing but an excuse for Miyako to possess what cannot be owned…

A selfish love…

_now and at the hour of our death_

The crack as something breaks within her echo in her heart. She recognises the woman who is holding her, murmuring her verdict on Miyako's soul… Maria-sama is gently caressing her, but without warning she lets go and draws back, letting Miyako fall into the darkness she has chosen…

… and so, everything disappears in a flash of bright light.

Judgment Day has come.

_amen_


End file.
